Like Father, Like Son
by Doll Girl
Summary: Lightning's Dad comes for a visit and a shocking revelation is uncovered. Rated for violence.


Like Father, Like Son

A/N this is my first Cars Fanfic so please no flames. I don't own them excet for Striker.

Doc Hudson was driving to the Wheel Well. On the way he saw an older red mustang drive up. "Can I help you with anything?"

The mustang smiled at him. "Yes I'm looking for Radiator Springs. My son, Lightning, moved there recently and I wanted to pay him a surprise visit."

Hudson smiled a little. "I'm his crew chief. You must be proud of him."

"Ah yes the Hudson Hornet. Yes I am proud. I used to race myself. Name's Striker."

Doc's eyes widened. _Chrystler I had hoped that the name had been a coincidence!_ "Striker McQueen, the winner of the 1954 Piston Cup."

There was something that Doc was now suspicious of. He knew how Striker treated his crew. He had been verbally, and even physically abusive towards them. Was he that way toward his own son?

At that time Lightning came back from taking a drive with Sally. He stopped when seeing Striker. For a fleeting moment a look of fear came over his eyes. It vanished when Striker gave him a warning look. Lightning forced a smile. "Hey Dad! Whatcha doing here?"

Doc had seen both looks and it angered him. If Striker did anything he would kick him out of town. Literally!

The day wore on and everyone met Striker and swapped stories. Near evening Sally gave him a place at the Cozy Cone.

Mack was the only one that knew the truth. He knew what was going to happen when the two would be left alone.

"Mack."

Mack looked down and saw Hudson. "Let me guess you want the whole truth right?"

The older racer nodded. "Yes. Mack has he ever struck Lightning?"

Mack shut his eyes. "Yes. To Striker, Lightning should right now be sponsored by Dinoco and living in fame and fortune."

Doc frowned. "How did you find out?"

Mack sighed and looked at him. "Lightning came in third place one time and his Dad went crazy. That night he pushed Lightning around the track...hard. So hard that he rammed into the wall several times. He came back with several dents and missing paint. After some coaxing I got it out of Lightning everything. Striker is a monster Doc and I doubt he's changed any."

Doc Hudson revved his engine in anger. _Why that lousy no-good piece of junk!_

Later that night Lightning was woken by Striker. "Pathetic," he sneered.

Lightning gulped. "Dad I can explain..."

"Shut up you stupid brat! I knew you weren't worth anything. You blew the race."

Lightning backed up into the wall. He closed his eyes and winced in pain as Striker sideswiped him into the wall and held him there.

"You listen and you listen good. You fire the Hudson Hornet and that crappy crew or I'll wreck you so bad you won't ever race again."

Lightning could feel the tears coming. He gathered up his courage. "No I-I won't. He's..."

Striker shoved him harder to shut him up. "I am your father and the only one who has raised you. You better follow me to the butte or your little Porsche girlfriend gets a taste of me."

Lightning's eyes widened. He nodded.

Striker led the way. When they got there he told Lightning to stay where he was so that he could punish him.

Lightning cried out in pain as Striker hit him again and again. He was shoved against boulders and trees. The poor car was dented and broken in several places.

Striker then got into his face. "We were racing and you crashed."

Lightning nodded and the two rolled back into town.

Striker took him to the office.

Doc Hudson was by Lightning in a flash. He immediately took him in the operating room.

Lightning had been quiet during the entire time he was getting repaired. After it was done he was lowered and made to leave.

Doc stopped him. "What happened Lightning?"

Lightning gulped. "We were racing and I crashed."

_Crashed my rear bumper, _he thought. He gave Lightning an affectionate and fatherly nuzzle. "Ya know you can talk to me son don't you?"

Lightning gave him a small smile. "Yeah I know. Thank you Doc."

Doc smiled at him and watched him leave. He scowled when hearing Striker pretending to be worried.

Striker stayed a few days. He was polite, entertaining, and became trusted.

Doc hated him every day. He practiced with Lightning and did his best to keep him away. During that time he realized that in his heart he had adopted the young racecar.

Striker watched from the distance. He didn't like the way his son was getting close to his old rival and enemy. He decided that tonight would be the night that Lightning would get his ultamite punishment.

Nightfall came and later Striker shoved Lightning out of the town and to the desert. He soon had him on the edge of the cliff. He revved his engines and sped towards the injured car to knock him over.

He would have if someone had not have slammed into him shouting "NO!"

Striker skidded away. He stopped and glared at the car helping Lightning away from the ledge. "HORNET!"

Hudson got in front of Lightning. "Keep away from him! Leave the town and don't come back!"

Striker darted towards them. "He's my son and I'll do what I please!"

Doc Hudson pushed Lightning out of the way and dashed forward. "Lightning get the Sheriff! Tell him everything!"

Lightning dashed away.

Doc noticed a that the racecar was favoring his right side. He growled.

The two cars swipped and struck each other time and again. Both ended up dented and in pain.

Striker growled. "Who do you think you are Antique?"

Doc sneered. "I'm the Hudson Hornet, retired racecar, Radiator Springs doctor, Lightning's crew chief and friend. You don't have the right or priviledge to be his father!"

"How dare you! I suppose you are eh?"

Hudson stared directly into his eyes. "In the time that I have gotten to know him he has become like a son to me. Ever since you crashed me years ago I refused to let anyone get close to me. Lightning gave me back my hope and yes I care for him. How did such a cuel monster like you raise someone like him?"

Striker was about to ram him again when the Sheriff interfered. Mater grabbed Striker's bumper and kept him from going anywhere. Sheriff then put a parking brake on him and took him to the inpound lot.

Lightning assisted Hudson to his clinic. Neither spoke until they reached it.

"Let me take care of you," Lightning told him quietly.

Hudson was stunned by his voice and the look in his eyes. There was a glint that told him that something had touched him deeply in a good way.

It was apparent that Lightning had been watching him closer than he thought. The moment he was done and lowered he nuzzled him. "How ya holding up kid?"

Lightning sighed. "Better but..." He looked at Doc. "Is that the real reason why you hated me at first? Because of him?"

Doc nudged him. "I had hoped the name was a horrible coincidence. Mack told me everything."

"Did you mean what you said about me being like a son to you?"

Doc smiled and nodded. "Yes. Lightning you have a spark in you that used to be in me. You returned it in me. We taught each other a few lesons since then."

Lightning went forward and leaned on Doc's side in a 'hug'.

Doc just kept the contact. He spoke quietly and soothingly. "Let it out. It's just us. He won't hurt you ever again."

For a long time the two remained that way.

The next day Striker was in court. He glared at Lightning and the judge.

Doc Hudson glared right back. "Striker Mcqueen, you have been found guilty of assault and child abuse."

That made the entire room gasp in surprise. Child abuse?

"In case you haven't noticed he is not a kid anymore," Striker growled.

Hudson looked around the room and he looked questioningly at Lightning.

Lightning rolled up front. "May I say something Your Honor?"

Hudson smiled. "Go ahead Lightning."

Lightning turned to Striker. "All of my life you have pushed me into racing. When I lost you would beat me up so I learned that I had to win all the time. I thought you loved me but I was wrong." He drew in a breath. "Almost deadly wrong. You were my hero. I was a kid who wanted to please his father but you know what? I learned a few things. Winning isn't everything. Racing has become more fun and Radiator Springs is home. Yestarday proved to me who my real father is." He sent Hudson a smile before returning to look at Striker. "I have two words for you. You're fired!"

Striker tried to lunge at him but the parking boot and Sheriff stopped him. He glared at Hudson. "You! You stole my son!"

"He is not your son any longer!" Hudson shouted back. "There are two Police cars right outside here to take you to the city jail."

Sally opened the door and they went to Striker.

Hudson once again glared at Striker. "You are banned from Radiator Springs and you are never to go near Lightning again. If you do your sentence in jail will be much longer."

Lightning glared at him as well. "And if they need a witness I will be there. You are not my hero any longer. I have found another one to look up too. Get out Striker."

Striker growled at him. "Good riddence to bad rubbish."

"I agree," Lihgtning said.

Striker was led away and Lightning let out a relieved breath.

Sally rolled up to Doc when he lowered down. "I know he's over the age but I can get papers for a legal adoption. It would make it official...and maybe a little more meaningful."

Doc nodded. "Yes but don't tell him. I will."

After that day Lightning continued to learn as much as he could and had taken on a second job as a doctor.

It soon became near the time for the next Piston Cup race. The day before they had to leave Hudson took him on a drive. They stopped on a bridge by a waterfall and Doc told him to look at him. "Lightning, Sally made some papers and I want to ask you before I sign them. A while back I told you that you are like a son to me. I'd like to make it official. Lightning, will you let me be your father?"

Lightning smiled big. "I'd be honored...Dad."

Hudson couldn't contain his own smile even if he wanted to. He swelled with pride at the name.

Together, father and son returned to town.

Before they left the next day Hudson noticed a new stencil on Lightning. It was the number 51 encased in a dark blue circle on his side. It was small but meaningful.

Lightning Hornet was ready and raring to go.

The End.


End file.
